


Puppy Cuddles

by flamanipulator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamanipulator/pseuds/flamanipulator
Summary: Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a pattern. Liam makes some discoveries about himself, and Theo is more than willing to help.





	Puppy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a sexy fic. I haven't been able to find any fics from the pov of the topping canine character, and I felt like that needed to change. Having never written porn before, I feel pretty decent about how this one turned out. Let me know your thoughts! I'm open to constructive criticism, always wanting to improve my writing.

The first time was an accident.

Theo had nightmares every so often, and would shift into his wolf form as a coping mechanism. He never did explain why being a wolf helped, but Liam would never begrudge his boyfriend comfort after a nightmare.

During one of these nights, Liam curled around his lupine boyfriend, whispering softly that everything would be okay, he was free, Liam would take care of him. The whimpering grew softer until it faded entirely, Theo managing to slip back into sleep within the circle of Liam's arms. The younger boy dropped back into dreamland shortly after, snuggling closer and sleepily burying his face in fur.

At some point in the night the two grew entangled, as was usual. Theo laid on his side, face buried in Liam's chest while human arms wrapped around him. Liam's boxer-clad hips rolled forward, rubbing against Theo's furry stomach. Startled at the stimulation to his tender underbelly, Theo tensed before realizing it was just Liam.

The second time Liam's hips rolled forward to rub against him, Theo relaxed the rest of the way and closed his eyes, content to just ignore his dumb boyfriend's wet dream and go back to sleep.

Until it happened a third time. And a fourth. And fifth.

Theo groaned softly to himself as Liam gyrated weakly against him, hips propelled by the force of whatever dream enthralled the younger boy.

_It'd better be about me at least._ He grumbled silently. Liam shifted again so that Theo could feel the hardening cock with which he'd grown familiar over the previous months. _Fine. Don't say I never did anything for you._ He smirked to himself and slowly lifted his free back foot – the other pinned beneath Liam's legs. Careful not to scratch, he waited until Liam's hips swiveled again before catching the waistband of his boxers on a single claw. Still careful not to score Liam's skin he shifted his leg until the underwear slid down far enough for Liam's dick to spring free. The boy moaned softly, then groaned as the newly-bared head settled in the fur of Theo's belly.

It didn't take long, as wet dreams never do. Within minutes Liam had humped into Theo's stomach, cock stimulated by the soft bed of hair, until ropes of sticky cum matted the fur and glued them together. The boy settled down, murmuring sleepily after his orgasm.

Theo debated with himself whether or not he would get up to clean them off. If he didn't, there was every possibility the cum would dry and actually stick his hair to Liam's dick, undoubtedly hurting them both when he tried to pull away upon waking. The image of Liam yelping with surprise and pain at discovering his dick glued to Theo's furry stomach, and the embarrassment that would accompany the realization he'd rubbed off on him in his wolf form, made his decision for him.

It was exactly as funny as he'd expected.

Sure the hair-pulling hurt a little, but the indignation and shame made it well worth it and he made fun of Liam the entire time it took to get them clean. And all the way until they went downstairs for breakfast with Mrs. Geyer, at which point Theo switched to suggestive smirks and innocent chatter with the beta's mother.

  
  


The second time was definitely not an accident.

The memory of Liam rubbing himself against Theo's wolf form had stuck with the chimera. He realized he had never cum as a wolf, for the obvious reasons of masturbation being impossible, and no way was he going to fuck some wolf or dog bitch. But Liam had rubbed against him, and turnabout's fair play, right?

A fairly light sleeper, Theo woke up in the middle of the night a few days after 'the incident of which we will never speak.' Wrapped up in Liam's limbs, he shifted into his wolf form. The anticipation of what he was going to do was enough to get him hard, and he could feel his dick sliding out of its sheath. The position could have been better, but if he wriggled up Liam's body just slightly then he could slide his shaft along Liam's leg and rut into the crease between his thighs. He'd actually never seen his own cock in this form, but the angle was wrong and there was too much of Liam in the way. Not that he was complaining about his sexy Little Wolf obscuring his vision.

Before too long, Theo paused at a little moan from his boyfriend. Arms shifted around him and Liam pressed their bodies together, gyrating his own hips, teasing Theo's cock in the process. He huffed slightly as Liam's arms tightened and ground them together again, whimpering softly when the beta's strong thighs rubbed against his sensitive shaft.

As a human, and like most American males, Theo was circumcised. The Dread Doctors had never seen a reason to change that, nor had it changed upon his rebirth from Hell. His wolf form was a different beast entirely, with a different anatomy. It was far more sensitive, and he could easily imagine himself cumming just from rubbing up against Liam like he was.

So when Liam's hand moved from it's place around his shoulders to reach down and grasp his cock and jerk him off, it was all over. The extra sensitivity, combined with the illicit nature of what he was doing in the first place, combined with the shock at Liam consciously helping him had him cumming within two strokes of the younger boy's hand.

“Oh my god, Theo.” Liam's sleep-coarse voice croaked while his hand squeezed and pumped him through his orgasm, drawing little whimpers and moans from his throat. His muscles all relaxed as he finished, panting against his boyfriend's chest and sticking his tongue out to lick the salty skin. Liam moaned and released Theo to push down his sticky boxers in order to take himself in hand, using Theo's cum as lube. He was stunned as his Little Wolf came within seconds of jerking himself into Theo's fur – this time fully conscious.

Sighing heavily, Liam returned his sticky hand to the fur of Theo's shoulders and pulled them closer together again. The thought of all that cum sticking between them was gross, but Theo couldn't feel it through his thick fur so he decided he didn't really care. If Liam wanted to cuddle him with cummy fur gluing them together, that was his problem.

He shifted back before they separated in the morning, fur disappearing and leaving them distinctly unglued, if still crusty from dried cum.

  
  


They didn't talk about it.

  
  


A few weeks passed normally and between school and work, and their regular vanilla-if-slightly-violent sex life, the exploration with Theo's wolf form went unremarked and forgotten.

  
  


Theo arrived home on a Friday night to an empty ground floor and a single heartbeat coming from his and Liam's room. He would recognize his Little Wolf's heart anywhere, but he was curious about the whereabouts of his boyfriend's parents. He made himself a snack and then climbed the stairs, tossing his door open and greeting Liam with a wave on his way to the bathroom. He always brushed his teeth right after eating. He hated the feeling of food stuck in his teeth and he could taste whatever he'd just eaten on his breath for hours.

It didn't hurt that Liam appreciated his near-constant minty breath.

“Hey, Theo?” He hadn't heard that tone from Liam since the last time his Little Wolf had a stand-in-alpha crisis. It set his hackles rising, but since Liam didn't sound distressed he took the time to rinse his mouth out before 'hmm'ing in response and turning to listen. Liam's face was turned down to the floor while the boy's finger's picked idly at the bedspread.

“What's up, Liam?”

“I...never mind, it's dumb. Just ignore me.” He snorted softly and smirked at the begrudged expression it earned him. He leaped forward and bounced on the bed, landing on his stomach and curling up to wrap around Liam.

“Spit it out. Whatever it is can't make you seem dumber than I already think you are, Dumbar.” An elbow connected with his ribs and he huffed out a laugh at the pain. He definitely deserved that.

“You're an ass.”

“But I'm your ass -”

“That doesn't make any sense!”

“- so tell me what's up!” Liam growled at him but settled back into the curve of his body, using him as a backrest while he crossed his arms.

“Fine. Whatever. It's just...You...You remember a few weeks ago...We...did that...thing?”

“Yes, Liam. I know exactly what you're talking about.” He deadpanned. Except he did. Liam's shyness and the time frame, and the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about it either, meant Theo knew exactly to what Liam was referring. The werewolf growled at him though and charged forward.

“Shut up, you know! The...the thing, where you were a wolf, and I...we...” The boy's face was bright red, so Theo decided to take pity on him. With a smirk he said quietly,

“Are you talking about that time you jerked me off as a wolf and then came in two strokes?”

“Shut up, you started it! With the grinding, and-”

“Hah, you're the one that ground against me the first time! I was -”

“-being all sexy and cocky and furry -”

“-just getting – wait, you think I'm sexy when I'm furry?”

“-and I...” Liam trailed off when Theo's question registered. Months of practice talking over one another had made them adept at listening even while they continued their own half of a conversation. It was really just efficient. They could both talk at once, saving half the time it would take if they spoke one at a time.

The deepening blush told Theo the answer to his question before Liam nodded shyly.

“Yeah. I do. I want...Can we...Can you...” He trailed off, and Theo cocked his head considering. He had never seen Liam quite this shy before. It was actually really adorable. The thought of getting off with Liam while in his wolf form was certainly intriguing, but he could readily understand his boyfriend's hesitation.

He'd killed people though, what was a little pseudo-bestiality? Poor little Liam, the guy was probably ashamed of his attraction, worried Theo would think him sick, or wrong.

The blush was adorable, what little of it he could see through Liam's hands where they covered his face.

Theo shifted on the bed so he was kneeling behind Liam, reaching forward to wrap his arms around the smaller boy's waist. “Liam,” he whispered into the beta's ear, “Do you want me to shift into my wolf?” The boy in his arms nodded weakly, hands still hiding his face. Theo smirked, positioning his face so that Liam would undoubtedly feel his expression against his head and hear it in his voice.

“Do you like me like that, Liam? A wolf?” He let himself growl a little as he spoke, and he smiled at the shiver that crawled up Liam's spine. “What do you think about, Liam? Tell me.” He leaned forward, letting his boyfriend feel his swelling erection against his back.

“I...I want to suck you off. I...I love your fur, Theo. Want to rub myself on it.” He hummed and reached down to squeeze Liam's hard on through his basketball shorts. Someone had planned ahead.

“You want to get all up in my wolf musk, huh Little Wolf? Want my cock like that? You had it in your hand; think you could take me like that? Let me fuck you as a wolf?” His boyfriend thrust up against his hand at the words, gasping out a soft 'god, please.' He licked a stripe up the shell of Liam's ear. “Maybe let you fuck me like that? Run your fingers through my fur while you pound into me? Hold my soft, bushy tail to your chest while you fuck my little wolf hole?”

A growl preceded the werewolf turning and tackling him onto the bed, silencing his filthy litany with a fang-laden kiss. “Fuck, Theo. Shift. Please, shift. I...I want...” He cut himself off with another gasp against Theo's mouth. “I want to kiss you like this.” Theo chuckled.

“Get all this nice minty wolf breath huh?” Liam nodded frantically and he chuckled again. “Don't need to ask me twice.” He pulled away to strip off his clothes quickly, tossing everything onto the floor without a care for where they ended up. He shifted easily, skin rippling and bones melting into different configurations as black fur erupted across the surface of his body.

Once he had settled in his furry skin Theo leaped back onto the bed and settled himself next to Liam, holding their faces close and licking at the boy's lips tentatively. Liam's mouth opened with a moan and the boy stuck his tongue out enough to catch Theo's own. They traded sloppy kisses, Liam wrapping himself around Theo and licking at his sharp teeth. He happily accepted Theo's enormous tongue in his own mouth, though it was far easier for the chimera to let his boyfriend invade his maw instead.

“God, Theo, I can't believe you're letting me do this.” He smirked to himself and licked Liam's neck in response, earning another soft moan. He thrust his hips, rubbing his bright red erection against Liam's thigh and causing the boy to pull away. Looking down he let out a soft 'oh' and reached for Theo's shaft. The wolf let out a soft whine as Liam took him in hand and jerked him slowly.

Theo could only watch as Liam unwrapped his arms and twisted his body on the bed, repositioning them so that his face was right next to Theo's cock. “I'm gonna...” In lieu of finishing his sentence, Liam stuck out a tentative tongue and licked a stripe up his sensitive shaft. Another embarassing whimper escaped him as Liam grew more confident, licking and sucking and finally wrapping his lips around him and pulling him in until he choked.

Never before had Theo imagined he would be with anyone in this form. Several times he thought he must be dreaming, but then Liam would shift or suck and pull a renewed pulse of pleasure through him. It was such a different experience from being human. His hips lurched forward of their own accord, choking Liam again. The boy pulled back and gasped, his hand replacing his lips while he caught his breath. “Fuck, Theo. You're so big, it's so different than I'm used to.” A hand caught his balls and rolled them while Liam's lips wrapped around the tip again, tongue swirling as Liam sucked him down.

At this rate he wasn't going to last much longer.

Angling his leg carefully, Theo pushed against his boyfriend until Liam couldn't reach his dick any longer. He woofed softly at the confused expression before leaping to his feet and reaching down to stick his nose in the dank crotch of Liam's shorts.

“Oh, fuck yes. Please, Theo.” Liam gasped, pulling down his shorts quickly and throwing them off before sticking his ass in the air. Presenting himself nicely for Theo. “I want it so bad, Theo. Wait!” Theo paused as Liam jerked to the side in order to look at him. “Do you have a knot?”

A knot?

Theo shrugged.

“Do you not know if you have one, or do you not know what a knot is?”

Fuck this.

Theo transformed back into his human skin, startling Liam into yelping and rolling himself backward off the bed. He hit the floor with a thump and flailed into an upright position.

“I don't know if I have one. I've never fucked anyone like that before.” Liam's jaw dropped and, after a brief pause, he grinned before nodding.

“Guess we'll find out, huh? Honestly, I kinda hope you do...” He crawled back onto the bed to grab Theo and kiss him again. The two tangled their tongues and groped each other, almost forgetting they had alternate plans until Theo shoved Liam down to the bed and flipped him over.

“I'm gonna finger you. Get you nice and ready, then I'm gonna shift back and eat you out until you cry.” Liam moaned and nodded his face against the bed spread. “Think I could get my tongue past your tight ass, lick all the way inside you with my long tongue?”

“Fuck, please try. That sounds amazing,” the werewolf moaned. Theo just grinned before slobbering all over his first two fingers. Reaching down he pressed them against Liam's hole, just teasing, and circled them lightly. The boy shivered and pushed back, breaching himself on the tip of Theo's middle finger.

“Eager little puppy.” He smirked, but stopped teasing his boyfriend and slid his first finger inside almost quick enough to hurt. Liam moaned and pulled away for a second before he got used to the intrusion and pushed back, swallowing Theo's finger quickly. He chuckled again before withdrawing and spitting to ease his path, slipping the second finger in and crooking them to caress the hidden spot deep inside Liam. The werewolf yelped at the sudden spike of pleasure, barking out a sob before thrusting backward for more stimulation.

“God, you want it so bad, don't you Little Wolf?” He withdrew his fingers, earning a sad moan.

“I do, Theo. You have no clue how much I-” Theo shifted while Liam moaned his want, fur bursting from his skin silently. He leaned in and licked at the unshaven pucker while Liam was mid-sentence, the boy cutting himself off with a startled yelp. He licked hard, his coarse tongue catching the rim, and Liam sobbed. “Fuck, Theo. Fuck that's...Don't stop. God I want more, come on, Theo.” Obliging, Theo licked more.

Curious to see if he could make good on his personal challenge, Theo opened his jaws and pressed his tongue against Liam's hole. He couldn't see what he was doing, which made for a challenge when combined with his need to not injure Liam on his fangs. Sure, he would heal, but it would definitely kill the mood. Wiggling his tongue, he used his sense of touch to slowly work the tip into Liam's hole. The boy groaned and writhed on the bed, chanting a litany of 'fuck's and 'don't stop's, moaning out Theo's name over and over again.

Definitely an ego boost, and solid incentive to play in this form more often.

Finally he felt the tight ring of muscle give enough that he could slip his tongue further in, wiggling it and licking deeper into Liam's hole. The beta whined and fisted the sheets as Theo's tongue breached him, worming around inside. Theo felt Liam's balls come to rest on the bottom of his mouth under his tongue, pressing up against his sharp fangs as he worked himself closer to penetrate Liam further with his tongue. The beta shivered and sobbed, moaning into the sheets.

After a few minutes of that Theo withdrew his tongue. Liam groaned but collapsed against the bed, muscles quivering as he came down from the wildly foreign sensation of such a long tongue working itself inside him.

Woofing quietly, he asked if Liam was okay. The beta responded slowly, turning around a grinning lazily at him. “You gonna fuck me now, Theo?” He ducked his head quickly in response, stepping forward to lick at Liam's ass cheek. Obviously more than ready for it, Liam lifted his ass back into the air and shuffled back until he was nudging Theo's forepaws. “Come on, Theo. We both know I'm ready for this. I can handle you.” There was a challenge in his voice, and sure enough the beta bore a smirk when he turned back to look at him. Accepting the challenge, he stepped forward and positioned his front legs against Liam's sides.

The first few thrusts he made against Liam's ass were test runs.

He didn't miss.

Of course not.

He did growl at the fourth attempt, earning a chuckle from the boy beneath him. “Wait, wait, Theo.” He paused as Liam shuffled to reach into the bedside table for some lube. Once in hand Liam returned and he bit off a whimper as the beta wrapped his slick hand around his cock, shuffling backward until he could press the tapered tip directly against his hole. Theo groaned as he worked himself slowly closer, tapered tip finally breaching his boyfriend's hole. Liam gasped as Theo slid forward, the lube easing the way until he Liam tensed and his balls bumped against the boy's hole. Theo's hips quivered and he jerked in tiny motions, unable to keep still but not wanting to make Liam too uncomfortable.

“God, Theo, you reach so deep like this. Filling me up, reaching right up into my stomach.” Theo accentuated the words with a push forward, earning a yelp. “Ass. Kay, I'm good, just fuck me Theo. Come on!”

Not needing any further prompting, Theo pulled back and let his hips jerk the way they wanted too, gyrating quick and hard. Liam yelped again and planted his face into the bed, fingers grasping at the sheets as he moaned in a continuous stream. “Fuck, Theo! Fuck, that's...” He trailed off in a sob.

It didn't take very long for Theo to feel his balls drawing up, heat pooling in his belly as his orgasm grew close.

“Oh fuck, Theo.” Thrusting grew more difficult, Liam gripping tighter at the base. “Fuck, Theo, your-”

Wait.

He thrust forward hard, earning a soft cry from Liam as the thickening base of his dick slipped fully inside Liam, locking them together as his knot swelled.

That answered that question.

His orgasm rushed forward as he thrust in shallow jerks within Liam, tied together by the bulbous base of his shaft. Liam grew tighter around him as he came inside the boy, his cock jerking and rubbing along the sensitive insides as he flooded them with cum.

“Fuck, Theo!” Liam wailed and Theo felt him spasm beneath him. “Fuck I'm cumming, fuck your cock...fuck. So much!” Liam whined and sobbed as he came, cock pulsing out a flood of cum without ever being touched. “Oh god, Theo, your knot...” he huffed, trembling and spasming as Theo kept jerking in short movements. “It's right...fuck...right on my prostate...I can't...” He whined and clenched around Theo, still tied together, and Theo whimpered at the pressure. His knot was extra sensitive, and with Liam jerking beneath him he could feel a second orgasm quickly approaching. He fucked into Liam as much as he was able on reflex, although he was already panting.

“Fuck!” Liam cried, entire body seizing up from the unrelenting pressing of Theo's knot. Liam buried his face in the mattress as his claws ripped into the sheets while he howled. Theo could feel the boy's entire body shake and spasm as Theo's knot milked his prostate harder than it ever had been. Liam roared and shook for several long seconds. It took everything in him to stay still while Liam clenched around him and worked at his knot, whining as he felt himself give another spurt inside the werewolf.

“Fuuuuck, Theo.” Liam moaned as he relaxed, unclenching his claws and sucking in a deep breath. He exhaled and then reached back to pet Theo's furry thighs. Careful to not move too much, or risk tugging on Liam's hole with his still-swollen knot, Theo tilted his head to lick at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. “You're still so swollen, T. Still-” he shuddered and whined as his small movements rubbed Theo's knot against his overworked prostate, “-still tied to my ass...fuck!”

Liam came a third time in the fifteen minutes it took for Theo's knot to deflate enough to slip out of his boyfriend. As he transformed to fetch a warm wet rag to clean up, Liam lay on the bed, a trembling mass of worn out flesh. Theo chuckled as Liam twitched when the cloth worked gently over his cock to clean off the tacky cum. He wiped off the other gross parts of Liam before smacking him on the ass. “I know you want to keep me inside you all night, but go clean up. I don't want you dribbling out over the new sheets I'm about to put on the bed.” Liam grumbled something that sounded like 'go fuck yourself' so he responded “Maybe I will later instead of letting you do it,” with a wink. His boyfriend rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a thud and a curse. He laughed before bundling up the ruined sheets and throwing them against the wall to be dealt with later.

“I'm totally gonna fuck you as a wolf.” Theo smirked at Liam's whispered promise as they curled up together under the fresh blankets. Reaching up to tug on the werewolf's growing locks, he whispered back.

“I look forward to it.”

 


End file.
